


White Noise

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Established Relationship, Lonely Sam, M/M, Sad Sam, Slightly Crazy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean went to Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 23 Survival of the Fittest

There was a ringing in his ears.

Even after he left the lab, and made his was across he state, there was always a ringing in his ears , he and couldn't exactly figure out why it was there.

It was driving Sam crazy.

He could tell that he scared other people when he went out in public. He wasn't really surprised when mothers pulled their children closer, or when lanky teens pulled out their phones so they wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. He supposed it had to do with the fact he just looked so haunted. He looked like he had seen some shit, and he might snap any moment.

They were right. He was a hair away from losing his mind, and the ringing just made it worse.

It wasn't until he was calling Dean's phone again, just to hear his voice, that he figured out what was causing the ringing.

It was the anticipation of hearing his brothers voice, echoing in his ears. 


End file.
